1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air filtration and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus which comprises an air filter element and an odor eliminator liquid which is sprayed onto the air filter element.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Elimination of odors from bathrooms or toilet facilities has been a continuing problem. One solution has been to exhaust odors through walls or floors to outside the bathroom. However, this type of solution is relatively expensive and labor intensive. Holes must be drilled in walls or floors. Thus, it is not easy to do for an average homeowner. Another solution has been the removal of odors from the bathroom area via a ceiling vent fan. Installation of a ceiling vent fan and exhaust conduit can also be expensive and labor intensive. In addition, the bathroom user smells the odors before they reach the exhaust fan. Another solution has included piping of toilet odors through a carbon filter before being exhausted from the bathroom. This has limited effectiveness in removing odors. Another solution has been the use of perfumes or sprays to cover-up the odors. However, perfumes or cover-up spells do not remove the odors. The smells just mask the odors. Other solutions have included drop-ins which are inserted into a toilet, candles or other burning objects inside the bathroom, and leaving a bathroom window open. However, all of these prior solutions have their own disadvantages.
There is a desire to provide a new type of toilet odor removal system which can remove odors relatively effectively. There is a desire for a toilet odor removal system which is relatively easy to install by an average consumer without special tools or equipment. There is a desire for a toilet odor removal system which can neutralize and eliminate odors very effectively before the air is exhausted into or out of the bathroom.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an air deodorizer cartridge is provided comprising a frame and at least one air filter element. The frame includes a first section and a second section. The first section forms an air flow channel and an air filter holding area. The second section forms a liquid reservoir. The air filter element is located in the filter holding area. The first and second sections of the frame are fixedly directly coupled to each other as a unitary structure for insertion of the air deodorizer cartridge into an air deodorizing apparatus as a singular cartridge unit.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an air deodorizer cartridge is provided comprising a frame, at least one air filter element, and a magnet. The frame forms an air flow channel and an air filter holding area. The air filter element is located in the filter holding area. The magnet is connected to the frame. The frame is sized and shaped to be inserted into a mating receiving area of an air deodorizing apparatus such that the air flow channel mates with a mating air flow channel in the apparatus. The magnet is located on the frame such that, when the cartridge is inserted into the apparatus, the magnet is positioned directly opposite a reed switch of the air deodorizing apparatus to thereby actuate the reed switch.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of manufacturing an air deodorizer cartridge is provided comprising steps of forming a unitary frame with a first section having an air flow channel and a second section having a liquid reservoir; inserting an air filter element into the first section of the frame; and inserting deodorizing liquid into the liquid reservoir of the second section.